


Confrontation

by CiaranthePage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Assault, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other, sort of? peridot gets slammed against a wall but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: Jasper laughed, putting out the cigarette on the wall behind her. "So, Pipsqueak, why'd you want to talk to me?" Jasper asked. She turned to Peridot with a shit-eating grin, as if she knew the answer (which she did)."You already know," Peridot huffed, nose wrinkling from the stench of smoke on Jasper's breath. "Not to mention you fucking stink.""Could say the same about you," Jasper spat. "Just spit it out already.""Why?" Peridot demanded, doing her best to maintain eye contact with Jasper. "Why'd you do it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This conversation is in reference to the events Peridot freaks out about at the end of [Mug Shards](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5837578/chapters/15937435), and while reading that isn't required it might help? IdkThis is a fic I wrote during class, so it's kinda short and spur-of-the-moment  
> Also, Jasper is Amethyst's older sister, and both of them are Peridot's older adoptive siblings

Jasper leaned against the wall, pulling the cigarette out of her mouth and letting out a long exhale. "Thought you were comin' at four," she said, seeing the bouncing blond head approach her out of the corner of her eye.

 

"It's four ten, shut up," Peridot hissed, digging her hands deeper into the pocket on her hoodie. "I'm not always on time; especially not for _you_."

 

Jasper laughed, putting out the cigarette on the wall behind her. "So, Pipsqueak, why'd you want to talk to me?" Jasper asked. She turned to Peridot with a shit-eating grin, as if she already knew the answer (which she did).

 

"You already know," Peridot huffed, nose wrinkling from the stench of smoke on Jasper's breath. "Not to mention you fucking  _stink."_

 

"Could say the same about you," Jasper spat. "Just spit it out already."

 

"Why?" Peridot demanded, doing her best to maintain eye contact with Jasper. "Why'd you do it?"

 

"Do  _what_?" Jasper teased.

 

"Fuck my girlfriend behind my back!" Peridot's voice jumped up an octave and four volume ticks as she threw her hands up into the air. "You're my sister! I thought --"

 

"I am," Jasper interrupted with a shrug. "Doesn't mean anything. Besides, she's the one who offered."

 

"I don't  _care_! You could have said no! I knew she was a fucking liar, Jasper. I'd known it for a while." Tears had started to pour out of her eyes; she wiped at them with the sleeves of her hoodie. "But I thought _you_ of all people would care. Mom kicked me out, and you took me in -- was that just to make me shut up?!"

 

Jasper's expression was slowly crumbling, her condescending smirk fading to fear. Peridot was crying -- Jasper was so much bigger than her, too -- if someone saw and got the wrong idea... Her fear snapped to anger when Peridot tried to muffle a sob to keep talking, saying, "Did you do it to get closer to  _her_?"

 

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jasper growled. "I let you crash at my place because you needed somewhere and you had rent money. That's all."

 

Peridot's eyes went wide when Jasper growled, taking a step back. The snow crunched beneath her sneakers, and more began to fall in the tense silence.

 

"So you _don't_ care about me. That's why you said yes, isn't it?"

 

Jasper's hands shot outward, grabbing the collars of her hoodie and shirt. She lifted Peridot off the ground; Peridot started kicking her feet and tugging on the sleeves of Jasper's jacket but was unable to cry out from fear. "Shut up," Jasper growled. "Or I'll --"

 

Peridot interrupted by landing a kick on Jasper's stomach, but her eyes widened in fear when Jasper swung her, shoving her against the wall. Luckily her head didn't smack the wall too hard, but she felt her the back of her scalp and neck get scratched up, and a small amount of blood start to trickle down. The tears had started to run faster, and she was practically whimpering between shallow breaths. Jasper pressed her harder against the wall, and went to smack her again --

 

Snow hit the back of her head. She didn't drop Peridot, who had by this point stopped kicking and tugging and was just bracing herself for impact. Jasper turned; she met a pair of brown eyes so similar to her own, framed by bleached hair. It was Amethyst, panting. Her hands were covered in snow.

 

"You," Jasper hissed at her younger sister. To Peridot, she growled, "I thought you were coming  _alone_."

 

"I-I-I did! I was!" Peridot shrieked, choking on her words through the tears. "I didn't know she was coming, I  _swear_!"

 

"Put her down," Amethyst barked. "I didn't follow her, either. I'm just glad I came by when I did."

 

Peridot landed in the snow with a wet plop, scrambling to her feet and rushing to stand by Amethyst, holding her neck to try and stop the blood from staining her sweater more than it already had. Jasper combed the snow out of her hair, letting out a sigh. She glanced over to where Amethyst's car was parked; there was someone getting out. That kid -- Steven. Steven rushed over to Peridot, whispering to her. Peridot tried to clean the still-falling tears off of her face, and by her nods Jasper could guess he was asking if she was okay (and she was lying to the kid, Jasper knew what her hand was doing on her neck).

 

"We're leaving," Amethyst said, wiping her hands off on her pants.

 

"So soon?" Jasper asked. "You don't want to come at me, like old times?"

 

Amethyst clenched her fists, almost ready to jump on Jasper. Before she could, she glanced over to the car, where Steven was helping Peridot clean up the scrapes on her neck and scalp. "No, Jasper. I... no."

 

Amethyst walked to her car, asking Peridot where hers was (Peridot had apparently walked there). They all piled into Amethyst's car with the first-aid kit and drove off, leaving Jasper alone in the snow. She lit another cigarette, taking a long drag.

 

This, plus seeing Lapis at the store... this week had been abosolute shit.

 

With a smile and a dry laugh, she thought briefly to herself, " _Well, could be worse. I could be in jail._ "

 

It wasn't a comforting thought.


End file.
